Is love just for a week?
by Skyey
Summary: CHAP. 4 UP!ü [ Sorato ] Sora is suddenly switched with her look a like, ran at a supermarket one day. And now she has to play as Matt's girlfriend. Problem is, she hates him! Wanna know more? Read and find out!
1. Sunny

Is love just for a week?  
  
..I do not own digimon..I only own a digivice. ;P  
  
Chapter 1- Mix-up  
  
Sora Takenouchi, a sophomore student at Odaiba high is one of the 'not noticed' girls. Short auburn hair and crimson eyes, and the look-a-like of one of the popular girls in school, Ran Kanzaki.  
  
Sora comes from an average family. She has a mom, a dad, who are divorced. Meanwhile, Ran comes from a rich family. And they both want to switch lives.  
  
Sora's one of the 'Matt haters' in school, together with Tai, since Matt didn't give Tai some gel a long time ago.  
  
One fine Sunday at the Kanzaki residence..  
  
"Ran, let us head for the supermarket! Time is being wasted.." her mom said.  
  
"Fine, fine.." Ran murmured.  
  
She ran to their car and went to the Supermarket with her mom. She wore a yellow shirt and blue pants.  
  
About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the supermarket. They parked their car and so did another car beside theirs.  
  
"Takenouchi..." Ran's mom murmured.  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki and Ran got out of their car, and so did Sora and her mom.  
  
"Sora, go grab a shopping cart now." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"Huh? Alright.." murmured Sora.  
  
"Go get one too Ran dear." Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"Whatever.." Ran murmured.  
  
"So, whoever wins this week shall pay for all the produce and other food we buy. Right?" Mrs. Kanzaki said with an eyebrow up.  
  
"Ofcourse! Same as always.." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"I won't lose to you." Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"Oh really? We'll see about that. You'll never beat my supermarket powers!!" Mrs. Takenouchi exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go." Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
The two of them were rivals ever since they were in high school. Ran's mother was running for prom queen. and so was Sora's mom. Sora's mom won it, and she was able to dance with the most popular guy in school, Sora's dad.  
  
Sora's mom ran to the dairy aisle and got 2 cartons of fresh milk, then to the poulrty aisle, and got a dozen eggs..and they went all around the supermarket to supply their weekly needs.  
  
The Takenouchis finished first. Ran's mom payed for the Takenouchis.  
  
When everything was payed for, Mrs. Kanzaki pulled Sora and went to their car.  
  
"Why is she pulling me? Can't she see that I'm a Takenouchi?!" Sora said to herself.  
  
"Bye bye Sora..have fun! I will too!!" Ran said with a smile.  
  
"Sora? Her name's Ran.." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"Oh yeah!! Hahaha.. I forgot. I'm sorry mother dear!" Ran said.  
  
"Mother dear? What has gotten into you child? Board the car now." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"Well mother, since you're the best mother in the whole World, you should be treated with respect!" Ran said.  
  
"Dear, you're not sick are you?!" Mrs. Takenhouchi said.  
  
"Ofcourse not! I'm a healthy woman!" Ran said with a smile.  
  
"You have a boyfriend don't you?" Mrs. Takenouchi said all of a sudden.  
  
"I don't have one!" Ran exclaimed.  
  
"It's that Matt guy isn't it?!" Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"What should I do? What should I say?" thought Ran, "wait.. she hates Matt!"  
  
"Surely you jest, that man is not the one who makes my World go round." Ran said.  
  
"That's wonderful Sora! You've improved your vocabulary!" Mrs. Takenouchi exclaimed, "Two chocolate chip cookies for you later!"  
  
"Wow! Sora's mom is so generous." thought Ran.  
  
Later at the Kanzaki residence...  
  
"Ran, your boyfriend called you.." murmured his brother, Rei.  
  
"When he calls back again tell him I'm not here." Sora said.  
  
"Alright..suit yourself.." Rei said.  
  
Sora went up to the second floor and went inside 'her' room.  
  
"Wow..I could get used to this!" Sora said happilly.  
  
She jumped on Ran's bed, and later on, she noticed that the whole room was full of Ran's pictures together with Matt.  
  
"Should I tear this up or not?" Sora thought, "or maybe I should ask Ran about this.."  
  
She got the phone and dialled their number.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Takenouchi, is Ran there?" Sora said.  
  
"Oh my, she's in the washroom dear." Mrs. Takenouchi replied.  
  
"I see. Can ya just tell her I called?" Sora said.  
  
"Yes, sure dear. Bye Ran." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
"Thanks." Sora said, then she hung up.  
  
"My.. Ran must've copied Sora's way of speaking, and Sora copied Ran's way of speaking. They are both unpredictable.." Mrs. Takenouchi said.  
  
The next day at school..  
  
"Hey Sora!" Tai yelled from the other side of the corridor.  
  
All the students walking along the corridor, looked at Ran.  
  
Ran walked towards Tai.  
  
"What are you doing! Yelling on top of your voice like that?!" Ran yelled.  
  
"Sora..we're always like this!!!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh yeah?!! Hahahahaha!!!" Ran laughed.  
  
Matt entered the campus.  
  
His fanclub members lined up along the corridor, giving Matt a way to pass.  
  
"Matt! I brought your lunch! It's made by your mother." the fan club member said.  
  
"Hey thanks. Come by my classroom later." Matt said as he winked.  
  
"Yes ofcourse your highness!!" she said.  
  
"Great..here comes Matt." Tai murmured.  
  
"Hey Matt!!!" Ran exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Sora...lookin' good today.." Matt said as he winked.  
  
"Yeah I know." Ran said.  
  
"Hey Sora!! What do you think you're doing?!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"I'm doing nothing Tai. I'm just making friends." Ran replied.  
  
"You're making friends?! You're making friends with this this..stupid harmonica playing guy?!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Ofcourse I am. Ask Ran. She'll be able to help you out." Ran said.  
  
"Fine. I'll go ask her." Tai murmured.  
  
"Don't ever touch her Tai." Matt said in an angry tone.  
  
"Hey Tai!!!" Sora said as she ran towards Tai and the others.  
  
"Ran! Don't talk to strangers!" Matt said.  
  
"Whatever..uh..Ra..Sora, mind if we talk?!" Sora said.  
  
"Sure!" Ran said.  
  
Sora pulled Ran to the janitor's closet.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to me?!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Hey..just play with it! That way, I'll get Matt off my hands!" Ran said.  
  
"What do you mean off your hands?" Sora questioned.  
  
"I don't like him!!" Ran yelled.  
  
"Well, don't make him come over to me!" Sora yelled back.  
  
"You're my only hope Sora..please? Just tell him you wanna break up, then he'll make up with Tai and everything'll be settled." Ran said.  
  
"Well..if that's what gonna happen in the end..alright. I'll do it. But I'm going back home the nest week!" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah sure." Ran said with a smile.  
  
And so, Sora and Ran went out of the room.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go." Sora said.  
  
"Huh? Wait..aren't you going with Matt!?" Tai said.  
  
"NO!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Ran!! What has gotten into you?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Nothing." Sora answered.  
  
"Let's go to class..Matt." Ran said.  
  
"Sora?! Ran?! You're..uh..not you." Matt said.  
  
"Everything changes Matt. I'm sorry." Sora said.  
  
"I love you ever so much Matt, leave Ran and stay with me instead." Ran said as she hugged Matt's arm.  
  
"Excuse me. As leader of the Matt Ishida fansclub, I am the first substitute for Matt's girlfriend." a girl with long red hair tied in a pink bow said.  
  
"Well as Ran-chan's look-a-like, I have the right to replace Ran." Ran said.  
  
The red haired girl and Ran looked at Sora.  
  
"I think Sora should replace me." Sora said.  
  
"Ran!! You can't do this to me!!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going to class now. See you later Matt." Sora said.  
  
Then she and Tai left.  
  
"She dumped me.." Matt said to himself.  
  
I'm sorry for being such a pathetic writer!! hehehe.. :P 


	2. Waiting

Is love just for a week?  
  
..I just have a digivice..  
  
Moku's messages:  
  
Hey! Sorry if I hadn't updated for quite some time..I can't think of a continuation..but know I have! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 2- Rooftop mix-up  
  
Matt's classroom..  
  
"I can't believe she dumped me..for some geL obsessed guy.." Matt murmured.  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" Izzy said.  
  
"Nothing." Matt replied.  
  
He looked down and ran outside the room.  
  
"What is he, stupid? He just came in then runs out again..." Izzy said to himself as he scratched his head.  
  
Matt went to the school's rooftop, and played his harmonica.  
  
He just kept on wondering why he got dumped by Ran. He and Ran got along so perfectly, then that happened..he never expected that incident to happen.  
  
He played a song. A song which is very important to him. A song that made his heart even sink, yet it made him happy. Strange eh?  
  
The song, he wrote..when he serenaded Ran.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Tai, am I stupid?" Sora said [as Ran].  
  
"Stupid? Why do you say that?" replied Tai.  
  
"Nothing..I'm just asking." Sora said.  
  
"Oh. Well, it is quite a mystery that you dumped Matt..then Sora went to Matt and everything went topsy-turvy." Tai said.  
  
They continued talking till they got to their classroom.  
  
Even all the people in the room kept wondering why Ran left Matt for Tai. It was as if they exchanged lives.  
  
"Hey Ran, do you think I'm sexy?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora laughed loudly.  
  
"YOU?!!!! ..HAHAHA!! SEXY?!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"So, I'm not?" Tai said.  
  
"Uhmm..."  
  
"I always wanted to become pleasing to Sora's eye..she said she didn't want guys who're fat. So I thought..If I could be sexy, I could be Sora's guy. But I guess I'm not." Tai said.  
  
"Hey, come on..I'm just kidding." Sora said.  
  
"Really?!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Uhmm...I have to go to the washroom...excuse me." Sora said.  
  
Then she stood up and ran outside.  
  
"SEXY!!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the students along the corridor stared at Sora.  
  
"Ran, what's up with you?" said a former classmate.  
  
"Nothing..hahaha..It's just so funny that Sora Takenouchi has an admirer...hahaha!!!" Sora replied.  
  
"REALLY?!!! SORA HAS AN ADMIRER?!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
And she laughed along with Sora.  
  
"So this is how Ran hummiliates me..by talking with her former classmates and laughing out loud, and gossiping about me.." Sora said to herseLf.  
  
"Hey Ran, you know, you're kinda weird right know. You might wanna get some fresh air. Go to the rooftop." She said.  
  
"What? Rooftop? Alrighty then." Sora said.  
  
She went to the rooftop and saw Matt playing the harmonica.  
  
"Hey, watcha doin' here?" Sora said.  
  
"Oh hi Sora." Matt said.  
  
"He thinks I'm me.." Sora thought.  
  
"I'm just thinking about Ran." Matt continued.  
  
"Oh.would you mind me sitting with you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. Alright." Matt said.  
  
"So..I guess I should apologize.." Sora said.  
  
Matt looked at Sora as he played his harmonica.  
  
"Uhm..I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." Sora said.  
  
Matt stopped playing.  
  
"What's there to be sorry about? Maybe it's destiny that I'm going to get separated with Ran." Matt said.  
  
"I'm really sorry!!" Sora said as she ran back downstairs.  
  
Later during recess..  
  
"Hey Ran [Sora as Ran], where's Sora?" asked a classmate.  
  
"She's with Matt." Sora replied.  
  
"Oh..what's wrong with her?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sora said.  
  
"That kookoos gone too far. Flirting with MATT." Her classmate murmured.  
  
"Hey, don't take it the wrong way, Matt was payed by my friend to spend a whole week with Sora." Sora said, thinking about other excuses since Ran's friend was interogating her.  
  
"Oh..Okay then."  
  
Then Ran's classmate strolled along.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Matt..I have something to tell you." Ran [as Sora] said.  
  
"What?" Matt replied.  
  
"I haven't been honest to myself. The truth is..I like you." Ran said.  
  
I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you...and the whole thing kept going on and on and on ringing in Matt's ear.  
  
"Are you crazY?!!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Crazy..?"  
  
"YES!!! The stars tell destiny Sora. Your star is not compatible with mine!!!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"That's what you believe. Ran's star isn't even compatible with yours!" Ran yelled back.  
  
"Yes it is!! She's a Cancer!!!" Matt said.  
  
"NO SHE ISN'T!!!! SHE'S A CAPRICORN!!!!!!" Ran shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes. She's a Capricorn. You'll know the truth if you ask her parents." Ran said.  
  
"You're lying. You're just jealous since Ran's prettier than you." Matt said.  
  
"No. You're the one who's lying to yourself. You don't even know the truth. You're just a brainwashed harmonica playing idiot." Ran said.  
  
Then Ran walked out..uhm..from the rooftop.  
  
"An idiot?..", Matt said, "Maybe that's the reason why Ran left me."  
  
SUGGESTIONS EVERYBODY!!!! I got blocked from everything so this might not be good.  
  
After all, I'm just an amateurü Anyway, please e-mail me if you have suggestions on what will happen nextü dotslashmokuyahoo.com  
  
Thanks!! Ü  
  
And I'm also sorry if the chapter is short and more of the talking..this is just how I writeü  
  
Maybe I'll continue the story if I have about 15-20 reviews..so I hope many people review!!! Hahahaü well...  
  
end of chapterü 


	3. Fading

Is love just for a week?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.

Moku's messages:

Hey everyone! Once again, I am deeply sorry for not updating for so long, you see, school has already started and I am currently busy with school work. Now that I have time, I finally updated the continuation!

And for those of you who want me to work fast, please give me ideas! I get mental blocked sometimes and I can't concentrate. So please help me! Thanks!

Chapter 3- busted

"That's what I am then," Matt said as the wind flew by. "an idiot."

Matt placed his harmonica back in his pocket and went back to their classroom sadly.

Because of what happened during the previous days, Matt has become more and more quiet. He hardly even attends band practice.

Ran may have been the most important person in his life.

Ishida residence 2 days later..

"Wait, Ran's not the only girl who can blow up my mind. There are hundreds of girls who're even more elegant than Ran. I have to face it. If I'm an idiot, she's a super-idiot cause nobody can resist Matt Ishida's charm! And I'll make her crawl back to me!" Matt said to himself.

Maybe Matt had more inner pride than what he shows in school after all.

And so, Matt got up from his bed, got changed, got his bag and ran down to his bandmate's house to practice.

He ran excitedly as if he was a new born child. He bumped into loads of people but that didn't stop him.

While running, he saw a brown haired girl jogging from afar.

"Wow, she's cute alright. Might just be the one who'll replace Ran." Matt said to himself confidently.

He got his comb and fixed his hair and continued running.

The girl jogged past him and entered a café.

"My mates can wait right? I can make friends just for a while." Matt said.

He entered the café and saw the girl buying something.

And so, he fell in line and ordered something too.

After the girl had got her orders, she sat in a lonely spot within the café.

"Oooh, I thought they were coming too. They're late alright..." she murmured.

Matt wlaked towards the girl and got the table infront of her.

"This guy is extremely weird. Wait..THAT'S MATT!!!!"

Matt kept staring at the girl.

Yes, the girl looked exactly like Ran and Sora, except she was wearing a ponytail and she looked quite friendlier than Sora or Ran.

Matt winked at the girl.

"Oooh Matt you are such an eye catcher." He thought.

"Could you stop it Matt. It's irritating." The girl said.

Matt was startled.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked.

The girl sighed. "You're a stupid ninny.."

"Look, I don't even know you." Matt said.

"I'm Sora alrighT?!"

"Sora? You're sexy?!"

Sora was furious. She got her cup of cappucino and threw it at Matt.

"YOU'RE A FREAKISHLY STUPID HARMONICA PLAYING NINNY!!!" Sora yelled.

And when you're in a café, people expect you to be quiet. And like all would do, the people stared at Sora.

Sora, being hummiliated, walked out.

"Man this is so frustrating." Matt said.

Later at Matt's house..

"How come I was being breath-taken when I saw Sora? Is she even the type of person who's..awww..how come I can't stop thinking about her?! GET OVER IT MATT!! She's not the type of person who'd lay an eye on you."

Very depressed, Matt called one of his bandmates.

"Yeah, It's me Matt."

"OH WHAT JOY! Matt! Finally you're alive!"

"Oh, haha.. Did ya miss me?"

"MISSED YOU!? HOW COULD WE MISS YOU IF WE MISSED THE SHOWDOWN LAST WEEK?!"

"Showdown? The showdown between the other bands from other schools competition?"

"Yes. Because of you, the band lost! Because of you, we got hummiliated! Because of your immatureness, you've lost three important things in your life!"

-

Matt: WAIT! Wait just one darn minute Moku. How come you're torturing me?!

Moku: I'm not torturing you. Torture would be sending you a place full of bunny rabbits.

Matt: Yeah but this is too much! You're so harsh!

Moku: Every story has a problem of it's own Matt..just play with it. Nothing bad is gonna happen after this.

Matt: Then why don't you continue the story now?

Moku: Because a harmonica playing dodo is interupting me.

Matt: Oooops. Sorry.

-

"Three?"

"Yes. Your career, Ran and your band."

Then his bandmate hung up.

"How pathetic can my life get?!" Matt yelled.

He sighed and called Sora.

"Takenouchi residence.."

"Yeah, is Sora there?"

"Sora's with Ran Matt. They went to the salon together."

Meanwhile..at some Salon..

"Sora, what happened today? You look frustrated." Ran said.

"You know what, this isn't working out well. For 2 straight days, Matt has been calling me by my real name." Replied Sora.

"Really? Maybe we're about to be busted then."

"I don't want to. Your house is so big and spacious. There's lots of food and-"

"Hahahaha, my dear Sora, I always felt that being in your shoes would bring me joy. I also don't want to go back."

"I miss Tai.."

"Oh, that sexy-freak?"

"sexy?"

"Oh wait, that was my brother. Sorry. Ahohohoho!!"

"You know what, I never imagined us being friends."

"Neither did I."

"So, hows my okaasan?"

"Fine. She's doing fine. How bout mine?"

"Doing fine as well, but I get irritated sometimes cause she tells me..'RAN! YOU'RE NOT THAT SORA TAKENOUCHI SO STOP ACTING LIKE HER!' and there was one time I had to cover myslef up cause your former classmate kept on asking why do I act like myself."

"You know what, to tell you the truth, I have been mistreating you. That's why my friends mistreat you too. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I get it anyway.."

After finishing the salon business, Sora [as Ran] went back home and Ran [as Sora] went back home too.

Takenouchi residence..

"Welcome home Sora." Said Mrs. Takenouchi.

"It's good to be back mom." Ran [as Sora] said.

"Or should I say Ran?"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"I've known you're Ran since the first day you came here. My true daughter won't use unusual words when it comes to conversing with me."

-

End of chapter!ü

Im sorry if it' stupid!

I hope many people review.ü

Bye..


	4. The phone rings:: 1

**Is love just for a week?**

**Chap 4 is up!ü**

**A/n: Well, back to is the most pathetic writer of all times, Moku. – sighs – I am so pathetic.. Well, I think I'm on the right track though. I'm pretty proud of myself for having 21 reviews so far. [I am just a pathetic no-good-for-nothing amateur, so forgive my LOW reasons to be happy and jumpy about] I also had a hard time figuring out what to do in this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy cause I am really confused on what to do. Thanks and enjoy!ü**

**So the story goes as the river flows –**

**Chapter 4.A: Guilty –**

**There shall be two 'editions' of the 4th chapter cause what I thought was TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I'm sorry for the inconvinience, but please, live with it. :D -**

**Ran [as Sora] was busted.**

**How could she even get busted at a time like that? When everything was going fine as planned. She was stiff and cold while facing Mrs. Takenouchi. **

'**Oh no, this can't be happening. How could she be so..so smart?!' Ran thought. **

**She couldn't believe it. She could get suspended in school for doing that. Sora would be pretty mad at her too.**

"**Well mother, as you can see, I go to school for education, not just for fun." Ran replied nervously.**

**Mrs. Takenouchi sighed. She just tried to play along.**

"**Well. Alright then. All though if it's really you Ran, I wouldn't tell anybody." She said afterwards.**

**Ran smiled nervously and laughed.**

**And Mrs. Takenouchi left the room, Ran sighed in relief.**

**How could she get busted? She never did anything to make herself Ran-ish..**

**Meanwhile, at Mrs. Takenouchi's room..**

"**Well, Ran, I'm sure there's a reason behind this. Although I don't want to know. But, that idiot Kanzaki must be mistreating my Sora. I wonder how she is. "she said, as she sat on her bed.**

**She got a picture frame, the picture was when Sora was still a toddler. She smiled.**

"**Oh Sora, I hope you're doing well."**

**Mrs. Takenouchi probably knows how to act. She didn't want Ran to notice it, although she has made her first move.**

**Meanwhile at the Kanzaki residence..  
**

"**I better make up with Matt.." Sora murmured.**

**She got the cordless phone and dialled Matt's number.**

**She was shaking. After what she had did to him..**

**Matt's dad: Hello, Ishida residence.**

**Sora: Uhmm.. Good Evening, may I speak to Matt please?**

**Matt's dad: Okay. Hold the line please.**

** Matt's dad gave the phone to his son **

**Matt: Yeah?**

**Sora: Matt..can you forgive me?**

**Matt: Ran?**

**Sora: This is Sora.**

**MatT: Oh.. Hey Sora..**

**  
Sora: I've thought about it.. Maybe you're not just some idiotic freak.. I wanna be your friend.**

**Matt: Well, that's nice. I don't have any friends at all.**

**  
Sora: Huh? **

**Matt: The band quit on me.**

**Sora: What?! Why?**

**Matt: The day when Ran broke up with me, there was a Battle of the bands thingie, and I forgot about it. So we lost..**

**Sora: What a pitty..**

**Matt: So..well..you wanna meet up tommorow?**

**Sora: Meet up? Where?**

**Matt: I dunno. You were the one who called..**

**Sora: Ooh yeah..sorry..let's meet up after school. At the rooftop..**

**Matt: Alright.**

**Sora: Well, thanks. Bye.**

**And they hung up**

"**Will I ever know?" she murmured.**

**She closed the lights and went to sleep. It might be an interesting day coming up.**

**The next day..**

**Ishida residence..**

**Matt got up and looked at the phone he used yesterday and checked the caller ID.**

"**What? Sora used Ran's landline to call me?!" wondered Matt.**

**He kept on wondering what the hell was going on. Everything was really topsy-turvy. How come Sora, was at Ran's house, and how come he was attracted by Sora?**

"**What's gotten into me?" he asked himself.**

**He took a bath and hurried to change. He woke up late after all, as always.**

**While walking, he still kept wondering. He was absent minded. He even didn't realize that his socks were different from the other and he hasn't fixed his hair [oO that's really weird. Matt not fixing his hair?! oO] He even went to a different route, and ended up lost.**

"**WHAT THE HECK!? WHERE AM I?!" he yelled.**

**He looked around and ran back to where he came from.**

"**OH NO!!! I'M LATE I'M LATE!! OOH!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO DETENTION!!" he yelled as he ran through the corridors of Odaiba high.**

**As he ran, he felt that someone/thing was chasing him.**

"**HOLD ON! YOU'RE LATE!!"**

**Matt looked back and saw the dreaded hall monitor. He caught his breath and ran faster, but the monitor caught him.**

"**Well Mr. Ishida. You're tardy. You know what happens to tardy students." Grinned the monitor.**

**Matt sighed.**

"**No. Please, not there." He begged.**

**The monitor led him to a room far far away from the classrooms. As he entered, he saw 3 rooms.**

"**There are different consequences in each room. There's jogging [the one where you write "I will not..blahblah.." 500 times], there's a random thing that'll happen to you, and the other one will be detention." **

"**And..which of these rooms is the detention?" asked Matt.**

**He was hopeless, he had no choice anyway.**

"**I don't know. I'm just a hall monitor." **

**Matt sighed again. He loves to sigh. oO**

**He got his breath. He was a man. He can do it.**

**He entered in one of the rooms and saw a computer robot-illusion designed to look like the person's dreaded person in the world, and for him, it was the school's principal.**

**Robot Tai was dressed in a clad pink tutu and was holding a microphone.**

"**Oh hyne.." he muttered.**

**The principal started dancing like Christina Aguilera and sang 'She bangs'**

"**OH MERCY!!!!" **

**Matt covered his ears and ran out of the room.**

**He saw the hall monitor and he ran back, yet to another room.**

"**Welcome to your jogging sessions Mr. Ishida." Said the jogging session teacher/guard/whatever!**

"**Uhmm..what am I gonna jog?" Matt said.**

**The teacher smirked.**

"**I will not be tardy again because I was absent minded and went to a different route and was wondering about my caller id being broken or stupid and I will not be exausting my energy because the hall monitor chased me but in the end I end up being stuck with the principal-illusion singing Ricky Martin's song and dancing sexily although I was a coward and ran to the jogging sessions room. 500 times."**

"**WHAT!? GIVE ME A BREAK!!"**

"**Alright then. I'll lessen the number of times."**

**  
Matt smiled in releif.**

"**499 then."**

**Matt wanted to strangle the teacher.**

"**300?"**

"**Fine, fine.."**

**Matt sadly got the chalk and started writing the almost never ending stupid idiotic sentence.**

**The teacher sat down and watched Matt write.**

**END OF THE FIRST EDITION –**

**A/n: I am TOO BUSY STUDYING so I may not be able to continue the Chapter 4.b. But not to worry, I will continue this story cause I'm a pathetic author-to-be when I grow up, IN MY DREAMS. I'll leave you all hanging til here.**

**:D**

**mokü**


	5. The phone rings:: 2

**Digimo:: Is love just for a week?**

Chap 4 part2 is up!ü Finally! 

**A/n:**

I apologize for the slowness of the production because I am a student, and I need to study. Well, I'm back with yet, another chapter. This chapter may be the worst chapter for the whole story, cause I'm caught up reading the 'Da Vinci Code' book by Dan Brown. It may also be complicated or yet a bit confusing, I apologize. Well, thanks and enjoy!ü Thank you washibo for commenting, and giving me an idea, now, I've finished the fourth chapter!

**Chapter 4.B:: Wednesday -**

**Later, after classes..**

**Sora went up to the rooftop, as the wind blew over her shoulder. She was trembling, **

Am I ready for this? Matt might dislike the fact that I'm trying to make friends with him. What should I do?!...

**Sora sighed and took a deep breath. **

I can do this. There's nothing to be worried about. I've known Matt since I was in grade school. We're friends, only friends..

**She sat down, still shivering. She had never done anything like this before. Why did she invite Matt in the first place? **

I dislike him! Why am I such an idiot..

**She waited for Matt, then she heard a voice.**

"**Hey Sora, whats up?"**

**Sora turned around and saw the boy she had been waiting for. **

"**Nothing.. I just wanted to say sorry for what had happened the previous day." She replied as she looked down.**

**Matt sighed and smiled softly, "Oh, okay then, I could go now right?"**

Why? Why did I say that? I wanna spend time with you Matt. I wanna get to know you better. Please don't leave.

"**You're leaving? Why?" said Sora.**

"**Well, I've got tons of homework to do, and I've got to apologize to the band." Replied Matt.**

**Sora's face gave a sad expression.**

Oh Matt. When will I ever know?

"**I see, uhm.. can you, I mean, can I call you later?" she said, thinking it was her last chance.**

**Matt smiled and nodded.**

**Sora began to smile again.**

"**Oh thank you Matt!! Thanks a lot!!"**

**Then she got her bag and ran out the rooftop. She left Matt alone.**

She invited me to come here, then she's leaving?

**He smiled and thought about how Sora gave Matt a heavenly smile.**

What the hell am I thinking? Don't turn red Matt, please don't.

**But his emotions couldn't hold any longer. He had turned into a human tomato. **

**Does he like Sora? Did he trip and fell for her?**

I can't help myself. Sora may be..no!!

**He went downstairs and headed to the where the band practices.**

**A few hours later, Sora went to Ran's house..**

**She was welcomed by the butlers.**

**  
"Lady Ran, your father, mother and brother are gone to eat dinner. They left you with a note upstairs." One of them said.**

**  
Sora nodded and went to Ran's room.**

Dearest Ran,

This Sunday, your brother and I will be going to Paris for the week. Your father also has a tournament, so probably, you and one of the drivers can go to the Supermarket. Beat the hell out of those Takenouchis.

Mom

Supermarket? ALONE?! But, I have to go home! I miss my mother!!

**Sora gave a sigh, and wanted to go back. She knew if she lived a Sora once again, her life would be anything she could've dreamt of. She had never wished for anything else like that. She wanted to come home, and be Sora again. **

I don't want to live the fancy life. Ran can have her life back. I miss everyting about my oldself. Okaasan, please be safe.

**She jumped on Ran's bed and turned the lights off, and opened the lamp shade and called Matt.**

**The ringing went on –**

**KRING KRING..**

**Nobody answered the phone.**

Probably he's not home yet.

**Ishida residence,,**

No, I don't want to answer the phone. I might end up loving someone who's not fit for me.. I can't force my emotions to stop though. Oh, what am I to do? I'm such a pathetic person. I can't keep lying to myself right now!

**Matt was still sitting on the couch, and the ringing kept on going, the ringing sound wanted Matt to answer it. As if it was talking to him.**

**He looked at the phone, wondering if it was really Sora or not, he stood up and looked at the calls list. No number of Sora appeared. Only Ran, and it was Ran's number which blinked as the ringing continued.**

The phone's ringing Matt. Don't be a coward and pick it up. Ran's calling, no one else. Only her, not Sora.

**With that, he lifted the reciever.**

"**Good evening, Ishida residence."**

"**Matt? Uhm.. hi."**

"**Oh, hey Ran, what's up?"**

"**This is Sora."**

**After hearing those words, the reciever of the phone fell.**

H..How So...ra be call..calling? R..Ran's num...ber appeared in the caller ID. I know Ran, and I know she despises Sora Takenouchi. But, how could she call me, using Ran's phone.

Unless.

"**Matt? Matt? A...Are you there?"**

**No one answered. **

"**Oh Matt..when will I ever know?"**

**Sora gave up and hung up.**

"**Matt..when and will I ever know?"**

What happened to Matt? Why did he suddenly not answeR? Why did I hear a loud thud right after I stated my name. No. This can't be happening. Matt isn't that much of a careless person unless his heads in the clouds. I can't think of any possible reason why.

Unless.

**­­­­­­­­**

**The day, then ended, finally. Sora went up to her room, crying, and fell fast asleep.**

End of chapter.ü

So then, I'm truly sorry for not updating for quite some time, and I'm sorry for making a lousy chapter, but hope you review and give me suggestions! I'm open for anything, except flames. Flame me and I'll bite you.

**Yue Yakumo.ü**


End file.
